


We fight like girls

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Cute Ending, F/F, Girl Power, Mutual Pining, and that is good!!!, we fight like girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Donna and Jody get capured by a vampire, Jody finally decides that she should talk to Donna about her feelings, before one of them dies.





	We fight like girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> This week's topic: Wayward sisters! :3

“And you girls think you can defeat me?” The vampire cackles loudly and Jody huffs at that, before she looks to her left side, where Donna is tied up as well. She looks just as annoyed as Jody is. 

How come even the monsters are sexists sometimes? 

“No darling, we don’t think it. We _know_ it.” Donna says, this time Jody has to smile. When she and Donna had met, Jody was too distracted and also a bit rude to acknowledge how awesome Donna actually is.

“Funny how you are the ones tied up right now.” The vampire says and turns his back to them. Jody ignores him for now and looks to Donna again. She hopes Donna understands what she is trying to say with her eyes, because her rope is nearly cut open. 

An old trick she learned a while ago from Claire. Always have a small knife up your sleeve, too many monsters are too lazy to check for weapons anyway. Donna looks back to Jody’s arms where the rope breaks up and then grins. 

“So tell us your big bad plan.” Donna says, to keep the conversation going. They both know that the vampire called for backup ages ago, so they don’t really have much time, before the rest of the nest comes back.

“My what?” The vampire asks and turns back to them. Jody sees how Donna nervously swallows, when she sees the knife the vampire has in his hands. Jody swears quietly, because Donna had gotten hurt badly last week from a ghost with a huge knife.

“Don’t the bad guys always have a plan?” Donna says then and the vampire seems to think about that for a moment. While Jody prepares herself for a long speech, because Donna is right, the bad guys love to tell them why they are doing stuff, Donna seems to have a plan on her own.

“Well as soon as my pack will arrive here…” The vampire starts and Donna groans loudly. Jody would laugh, if she wasn’t still busy to look normal while she cuts the ropes open. The vampire stops to talk and glares at Donna.

“Nobody cares.” Donna says and this time Jody has to laugh. God she loves, how easy Donna can be, even though neither of them was born a hunter. Jody knows that doesn’t matter, they are good at the jobs they do.

“Alone for that, I will turn you first.” The vampire says and Jody’s eyes widen. Fuck, she hadn’t thought that the vampire wanted new ones for his pack. This is the worst thing that could happen to them on a hunt.

Well besides the obvious dying part.

“Donna.” Jody whispers, she doesn’t want to anger the vampire any more, because she is really close to have her hands free again. Donna shakes her head, not even looking at her, and then she gets up in a swift movement.

Her ropes falling to the ground.

Jody gasps, because she hadn’t even seen that Donna was cutting herself free again. The vampire seems a bit stunned himself, but before Jody can do anything, he is already going for Donna.

Jody swears loudly, when the vampire manages to make Donna fall to the ground. Donna screams, when her ankles breaks. Jody can hear it perfectly and she gags around nothing. Fuck, she has to be fast.

“You thought you could actually kill me?” The vampire snarls directly into Donna’s face and Jody squeezes her eyes shut, when some of his bloody spit, falls on Donna’s cheek. Donna fights back as hard as she can, but without a weapon it seems pointless.

“Donna no!” Jody screams, when the vampire scratches slowly over her face. Just then her rope finally breaks and Jody is on her legs, before she can even think what she should do now. It takes seven steps towards the table, the vampire stood earlier and she grabs the first weapon she can get.

“Jody!” Donna screams again and Jody sees how the Vampire gets his fangs out. Jody’s hands shake, but she actually manages to cut the head off. Donna squeaks when it falls right next to her own face on the ground.

Jody falls to her knees. Donna looks bad, even though it was only a short fight, but she was hurt before and had nothing to hurt the vampire. Her whole face is bloody, but luckily there is no bite.

“That was close.” Donna tries to joke, but Jody is having none of it.

“Are you out of your mind! What the fuck were you thinking. Did you think at all?” Jody growls at her and Donna’s eyes widen at that. Normally Jody isn’t that gruff anymore, but she was so scared to loose Donna. 

“Uhm… Jody?” Donna whispers and she tries to sit up. Jody shakes her head and pulls Donna to her chest. She wipes away her tears and hopes Donna doesn’t see that.

“Just don’t ever do that again.” Jody answers and she presses a kiss to Donna’s forehead. Donna nods, but Jody can also see her smile. Yeah, maybe it is finally time to talk about some… feelings between them.

“Promise.” Donna answers and Jody isn’t sure what exactly she is promising, but she has an idea.

*

Jody sighs loudly, when she sits down. Everything is still hurting, but when Donna comes to her, she clasps on her lap anyway. Donna sinks down easily, she seems exhausted as well. The can hear loud chatter from the other girls.

“So you finally got your head out of your ass?” Claire grins, when she sees that Donna is sitting on Jody’s lap. Jody rolls her eyes at her and ignores that. Donna chuckles and carefully pets over Jody’s hair.

“Huh means it took you a long time, hm?” Donna grins, but she pecks Jody on the cheek anyway and Jody thinks she can be forgiven for now. Claire is still grinning widely and Jody looks back to Donna.

“Lets say it took me some time and a bad hunt.” Jody answers and Donna nods. Jody’s hand wanders down to Donna’s ankle, carefully stroking over the thick cast. Donna doesn’t seem to mind and Jody takes a moment to thank the stars, that Donna is alright.

“It’s been years.” Claire says again, but this time Donna is the one laughing. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so loud little lady, because you don’t have your own heart eyes under control and girl, they are so big I have no idea, how she doesn’t see them.” Donna says and then she nods to Kaia, who sits on the other ouch. Claire apparently blushes badly and also pretty fast, Jody snickers.

“Yeah maybe you should fix your own love life.” Jody laughs even harder, when Claire just huffs and turns around, probably to really hide with Kaia. Donna rolls her eyes.

“Kids, you have to love them.” Donna says and Jody nods. Claire and Kaia are giggling together now, but Jody ignores them. He is fine with Donna here.

Jody looks up, when her phone rings and she has to smile, when it’s Dean who calls. Donna rolls her eyes and then nods, so Jody answers the call.

“Hello Dean.” Jody says happy to hear from her ….well son by now anyway. Dean sounds cheery himself, but he calls for some back-up for their newest hunt. Jody grins, widely when she hangs up.

“He needs our help.” Jody says and Donna gets up from her lap, she is smiling as well.

“ _Boys_ huh? Can’t do anything alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
